You Didn't
by Local-Asshole
Summary: Kara and Lena reminisce the memories they shared together. Sad ending.


**You Didn't**

* * *

 **Notes: Find me on Tumblr at spoopercorp and on AO3 as Local_Asshole.**

* * *

 _Summary: Kara and Lena reminisce the memories they shared together._

 _Based on a poem (link at the end)._

 **WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH.**

* * *

Lena chuckled, stretching in her bed as Kara watched her with loving smile.

" **Remember the day I borrowed your brand new car and dented it?**

 **I thought you'd kill me.**

 **But you didn't.** "

"'Dented'," she repeated with a tease and air quotes.

Lena slapped a hand on Kara's shoulder playfully, "Shut up."

The blonde shrugged, "Well, it was just a car, but if it was food on the other hand..."

They both burst into a quiet bout of laughter.

* * *

 _"Darling, can you lend me your car?"_

 _Kara grinned, poking at the steaming pancakes with a spatula in a pan, "Of course you can use it, it's not like I drive a lot anyway," then she frowned, puzzled, "Why exactly do you need it by the way?"_

 _"I have a meeting in thirty and my car is all the way at L-Corp."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"You came to my office. Again," Lena smirked, folding her arms, "Remember? To give me another lecture about working late hours? You flew me home."_

 _Kara stuck her tongue out, "Well, maybe this inconvenience wouldn't be such a problem if you'd just get home on time."_

 _Lena rolled her eyes, "Just give me your keys, I'm not sure the board members will be too pleased with the excuse for my tardiness if I have to make one."_

 _Kara hummed, "What excuse would that be then?"_

 _She switched the knob on the oven to a lower heat as she rummaged through her purse._

 _"Aha!" she cheered, fishing out her keys and tossing it over._

 _Lena shoved them in her pocket and took a step forward to press their bodies together, answering Kara's question._

 _"I don't think being distracted by my wife is a good enough excuse for them."_

 _The blonde ducked her head sheepishly, "Oh..."_

 _"I'll see you tonight, darling," Lena smiled, placing a soft kiss onto her lips and then a final peck on the cheek._

 _"Don't make me come get you this time."_

* * *

 _"Mrs. Kara Danvers?"_

 _"'Tis her!" she replied in a chirpy tune, setting the dining table._

 _"Are you the spouse of Mrs. Lena Danvers?"_

 _"The one and only!" she affirmed, bouncing as she placed the silverware down._

 _"We need you to come to National City General Hospital."_

 _Kara froze, her heart stuttering in her throat, "I...what?"_

 _"Your wife was in a car accident at approximately 8:53 P.M."_

 _She was there within five minutes when the news was disclosed to her._

 _She sat next to Lena in her hospital bed in tears, "Rao, I thought...I was so worried..."_

 _The woman smiled half-heartedly._

 _"My shoulder dislocated and the same arm broke," came the explanation, "I'm fine, really, Kara. But, uh..." she grimaced, "Your car on the other hand is a little...dented..."_

 _Lena closed her eyes, preparing herself for the reaction._

 _But Kara wrapped her in a warm hug instead, "Forget the car. I'm just glad you're okay."_

* * *

They both smiled at the memory before the C.E.O. continued.

" **Remember that day I vomited strawberry pie all over your new carpet?**

 **I thought you'd hate me.**

 **But you didn't.** "

"Yeah, I remember," Kara giggled, "How could I forget? It was all over my _other_ new car."

The raven-haired woman pursed her lips, unappreciative of the reminder.

* * *

 _"So how was it? Hanging out with my friends?" Kara asked with enthusiasm and so much anticipation that she trembled in her seat, spinning the wheel of the vehicle in a smooth turn._

 _She hesitated, "I, uh..."_

 _The blonde frowned, "You didn't like it."_

 _"No!" Lena interjected, whipping her head from the nightly view through the window, grimacing when the motion brought out a drunken ache that pounded at her head._

 _"It was lovely, really. The strawberry pie was great."_

 _Kara nodded, still unconvinced, "But?"_

 _"Initially, I was cautious, you know, 'cause you all wanted to hang out at an alien bar and-"_

 _The blonde's eyes widened, "Oh my Rao! I completely forgot! I'm so sorry, Lena, I forgot that-"_

 _"That I'm a Luthor?" she finished bitterly, her lips formed a small smile, "It's okay, sometimes it relieves me that you don't see me as one of them," she reached out to lace her fingers with her girlfriend's._

 _"Seriously though," Lena whispered, "I had a fun time. Winn was fun to geek out with-"_

 _"Nerds," Kara coughed._

 _"You're one to talk," she retorted, "Anyway. Clark and James were very polite, and I appreciate them trying, given their history with Lex," she frowned, "They're nice. Lois and Lucy are great. Alex and Maggie too, I'm eased by the fact that I'm not the only lesbian in the group."_

 _They both chuckled._

 _"And Eliza, she's very...motherly..."_

 _Kara squeezed her hand once, she knew her history with Lillian, and it was taxing for her emotionally and physically._

 _"And Mon-El," Lena made a sour face, "He's..."_

 _"Bearable?" Kara finished with a chuckle._

 _The raven-haired woman laughed, "I can tolerate him I guess."_

 _"Underst - are you okay?"_

 _She watched Lena wince, heard her heartbeat pick up._

 _And suddenly she bent over and retched out a ruby pink fluid all over the passenger carpet._

 _Kara yelped, "Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? I can - oh Rao - I can-"_

 _"It's fine," Lena croaked as the last of her ruby vomit dripped onto the floor, "Just a little...too much to drink."_

 _"Uh," Kara observed the pool of solid bits and viscous liquid in her car, "And maybe a little too much strawberry pie."_

 _Lena braced herself, for the explosion, for outburst._

 _Nothing came._

 _She fluttered her eyes open to see her concerned girlfriend's blue eyes._

 _"You don't...hate me?"_

 _Kara short-circuited._

 _"Hate you? Why would I hate you over this?"_

 _"I-I don't know. The Luthors..."_

 _She trailed off._

 _It was enough explanation for Kara though if her hardened expression was anything to go by._

 _Then she smiled, her voice gentle and soothing, "Let's just get home. I'll clean this up, and then we can watch a movie and eat some junk-"_

 _"No," she groaned, "No food."_

 _"Did I say it was going to be for you?" Kara teased._

* * *

Lena pouted, "Jerk."

"Excuse me, that was the second car of mine that you ruined," the blonde shot back, "Plus, you said you didn't want food."

Lena huffed, "Anyway..."

A pause.

" **Remember that day I dragged you to the beach and it really was raining as you said it would?**

 **I thought you'd say, 'I told you so.'**

 **But you didn't.** "

"Oh, believe me," Kara stuck her tongue out, "I wanted to."

She rolled her eyes.

* * *

 _"Come on, let's go!"_

 _The blonde stomped her feet like a child, "But it's going to rain! The beach is no fun when it rains!"_

 _Lena grasped her wrists to prevent her from making wild gestures._

 _"This is my only day off this week, let's go have fun."_

 _And Kara was helpless against the entrancing green eyes, only managing a nod._

 _Twenty minutes into their swimming and sandcastles, the clouds greyed out the skies and a pour of rain fell upon them._

 _"Eeek!"_

 _Kara yelped and bounded up, sweeping Lena off her feet and darting towards the car._

 _Until she tumbled to the ground, driving into the wet and sticky sand._

 _She shook her head, searching Lena for injuries, and her mouth widened in shock at the pile of wet sand plopped onto her face._

 _Kara failed to stifle a laugh, "Are you okay?"_

 _Lena nodded before grabbing a handful of sand and slamming it against her girlfriend's face._

 _Then she wiped her eyes, blinking them open to reveal an adorable pouting blonde._

 _"Now we're even," she remarked with a grin._

 _Later that same day, the couple was at home, Kara removing the excess dirt from Lena's dark tresses, while the former waited and waited for it._

 _The 'I told you so'._

 _But what came out instead was,_

 _"I had a lot of fun today."_

 _Lena furrowed her brows, confused, "But, it rained, like you said it would. You're not upset?"_

 _"I actually thought I was going to be," Kara confessed, "But spending time with you is always fun. No matter what."_

* * *

"That was the most cheesy, most cliche, and most unrealistic thing I've ever heard come out of your mouth. That's saying something."

"Hey," Kara argued, "I agree with the first two, what do you mean 'unrealistic'?"

Lena frowned, "I'm sure it wasn't all kicks and giggles with me..."

She sighed, " **Remember that day I flirted with all those girls to make you jealous, and you really did get jealous?**

 **I thought you'd leave me.**

 **But you didn't.** "

Kara gave a small smile, "I love you, Lena. And I wasn't being fair to you either at the time. I guess I neglected you during my Supergirl duties and then Mon-El kissed me and-"

She halted when she heard her wife's heart skip a beat.

"I'm sorry," they both said.

* * *

 _Lena was having an awful day, she just wanted to go home and cuddle in bed with her wife._

 _Kara was always a source of happiness and comfort for her._

 _Except, not this time._

 _She halted, just outside of the door, a crack open._

 _She heard shuffling, her curious gaze falling between the slit of the ajar door to have her heart shattered into a million pieces._

 _Her girlfriend's lips locked with Mon-El's._

 _And Lena left, secluded herself in her office for a week, sulking and refusing to answer Kara's concerned texts and citing she wanted to be alone._

 _She berated herself, brooded, that she was foolish enough to think that anyone would ever be happy in a relationship with her - with a Luthor._

 _Then she finally left her office at Jess's prompt that she should relax, so, she went to a club. Drunk herself almost senseless and flirted with every girl she could talk to._

 _It was not until later that Lena noticed all of them had blonde hair and blue eyes, a striking resemblance to her cheating wife._

 _"Hey! Back off!"_

 _Kara stepped between Lena and another woman, who quickly made herself scarce._

 _Then she turned around, saw the C.E.O.'s jaw clench and her arms tightly crossed._

 _They glared at one another, before Kara managed to grind out,_

 _"We're going home."_

 _The ride was long and painfully, uncomfortably silent._

 _The girl of steel's grip on the steering wheel was so tight that they were both surprised it did not snap._

 _Then they were on the doorsteps of Lena's home, rain drenching their clothes._

 _The abode was vacant in her absence, a property she considered selling since she spent the majority of her time at her newly wedded wife's apartment._

 _Kara's anger was immediately replaced with utter heartbreak at Lena's quiet whisper._

 _"I don't want this anymore."_

 _"Wh - What do you wa-"_

 _"I want a divorce."_

 _A moment passed before Kara managed a broken whisper, "Why? Am I...am I not good enough?"_

 _Lena grinded her teeth together, her eyes fluttering about as droplets of rain hit them, "You're a cheater."_

 _The blonde's eyes bulged, fury overwhelming her, "What are you talking about? You were the one flirting with every girl at the club!"_

 _"You and Mon-El kissed!" she screamed, expression contorted into one of sorrow and betrayal, "And who the fuck knows what the hell else happened after I left!"_

 _Kara's mouth was agape, "You..." her lips pursed, "You're mistaken!"_

 _"Please, explain then!" Lena shouted, "Explain to me why you didn't care to tell your own wife about this...affair! I spent so long thinking I wasn't going to find love, that no one could ever love me, then you came in and made me think otherwise. And now...it doesn't seem like you want me anymore..."_

 _Lena shook her head and scoffed, "You know what, that's fine," her voice cracked, "I wouldn't want me either."_

 _She sighed, "It's cold and raining and I'm soaking wet. Just leave me alone. I'll have the papers sent to you by morning."_

 _Kara sobbed, "If - if you'd just stayed longer. I didn't kiss him. He was drunk, he invited himself into my apartment. He kissed me. If you stayed longer you would've been able to see how furious I was, how Alex and Maggie nearly kicked his ass back into space when they found out... I swear I didn't cheat on you... I'm sorry..."_

 _Lena's back was still turned on her, but she paused, contemplated. Then a feeling of overwhelming relief rushed through her and she turned, tackling Kara into a tight embrace._

 _"I'm sorry too."_

 _The blonde reciprocated, "I know. Let's...let's just get inside and clean up. We can talk about it after."_

 _Lena nodded, pivoting to insert her key into the lock._

* * *

"Hey," Kara whispered, "You're not unwanted."

She reached out to weave her fingers in with her wife's, squeezing firmly, reassuringly.

Lena sighed contentedly, " **Remember that day I forgot to tell you that dance was formal wear and you ended up wearing jeans?**

 **I thought you'd abandon me.**

 **But you didn't.** "

Kara scoffed, "I still can't believe you'd think that I'd actually leave you over little things like that."

* * *

 _Lena sat at one of the two-person dining tables in the edge of the ballroom, crossing her pale legs over, adorned in a bright ruby red off-shoulder dress._

 _She patted her dark hair gently, making sure no strand was out of its place in her perfect bun, fidgeting with her outfit as she awaited nervously for Kara's arrival._

 _"Excuse me."_

 _She glanced up to see a tall dirty blonde man with an annoying boyish grin approach her table, nearing the last empty chair._

 _"Is this seat taken?" he inquired, and before the woman could refuse his company, he took it without a reply._

 _Lena inwardly groaned, refraining from burying her head in her hands at his undesired presence._

 _"It seems it's taken now," she commented, though she could hear the bite in her own voice._

 _The man, however, did not, and she did not know whether it was bad or good._

 _If she called him out, her reputation would likely be slandered._

 _This was a fancy gala after all, C.E.O.'s from big companies from all over the nation would be attending._

 _Lena sighed and forced her eyes not to roll once the man began to speak._

 _"What's a pretty girl like you doing alone in this lovely ball?"_

 _She forced a sickly sweet smile, "I prefer to be alone."_

 _"Well, you won't anymore. Leon Asimov at your service," he saluted._

 _Lena sucked in another breath, he was a stunningly attractive man she was sure._

 _Though her preferences leaned more towards women._

 _She blinked, she could hold out just for ten more minutes. Supergirl supposedly imprisoned petty thugs fifteen minutes ago, it should be fine, she was going to be here soon._

 _The man cleared his throat, "And you are..."_

 _"Lena," came the curt answer._

 _Now, that tone was noticeably harsh, but he either did not notice or ignored it, refusing to acknowledge anything that would probably bruise his precious ego._

 _"Well," Leon smiled, standing and lifting a hand, "May I have this dance?"_

 _Lena panicked, she absolutely did not want to agree to the offer and darted her eyes rapidly around the ballroom, looking for an escape route until a familiar figure caught her attention._

 _"James!"_

 _The bulky man startled from his conversation with another C.E.O., then recognition dawned on him._

 _"Lena," he approached them, giving Leon a tight smile._

 _And after a minute, he realized that he was unwelcome, promptly leaving to find another 'damsel in distress'._

 _She breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you. So much. I owe you my life."_

 _"That's a bit of an exaggeration, Lena," he grinned, now more relaxed and easygoing._

 _It was nice to see Kara's friends warm up to her - a Luthor._

 _"I'm always happy to help people get assholes out of their hairs."_

 _Lena hummed, "A guardian after all."_

 _He chuckled bashfully at the compliment, "Thank you. It's my favorite job, aside from," he gestured to the ballroom, "this. Though I do enjoy running CatCo, so I'm thankful for - Kara?"_

 _He tilted his head, gaze moving past Lena._

 _She followed suit and her jaw dropped._

 _The blonde anxiously shifted into the building, eyes gawking and lips snickering around her vicinity._

 _That was not the first thing Lena noticed, but rather the last._

 _She was captivated, somehow, by Kara's flustered nature and pink blush coating her cheeks. There was the blonde hair, tied into a high ponytail, and then the lovely ocean eyes framed in her thick glasses._

 _Then Lena's observation ran over her body, legs hugged by pastel blue skinny jeans complemented with sneakers and a casual oversized t-shirt._

 _It was at that moment Lena realized her mistake, pressing a palm to her face before walking towards her wife._

 _"Oh my God, Kara. I'm so sorry, I forgot to tell you that the dance was formal wear. I'm such an idiot," she frowned deeply, "It's okay if you want to go, I won't blame-"_

 _"Hey," she interrupted with a bright smile, "I want to stay. With you," she held out her hand, "May I have this dance?"_

 _Lena's eyes watered, lips upturning into a small grin, "Of course."_

* * *

"I mean. _That_ was pretty funny, so it wasn't _all_ bad," Kara chuckled somberly, squeezing her wife's hand, wrinkled with time, "I had fun, that's all that matters. I don't care what anyone else thinks. Kara Danvers is nobody to them."

"You're someone to me," Lena whispered haggardly, eyes tearful, " **Yes.**

 **There were lots of things you didn't do.**

 **But you put up with me.**

 **Loved me.**

 **Protected me.** "

Kara choked back a sob, her bright mask crumbling down as she watched her wife, now old and looking perpetually tired - her hair aged into a silvery gray shade.

While she had not aged a day.

Not since she went missing in the Phantom Zone trying to defend her Earth almost sixty years ago.

And she just got back, only to be met with this sight.

Lena hummed, stroking Kara's palm with her thumb, " **There were lots and lots of things I wanted to make up to you when you returned from [saving Earth].** Again."

She chuckled.

Then her voice wavered as the tears finally spilled over, " **But you didn't.** "

Kara nodded, "But I'm here now. I promised I'd come back."

"And you did..." Lena whispered.

"I did..." she repeated, looking around her, friends and family now aged.

Or dead.

Clark, James, and Winn passed away defending National City of straggling forces in the absence of Supergirl.

Mon-El left. Abandoned everyone when things went to shit. Shooting himself to another planet in his pod.

Eliza and Jeremiah were gone.

Kara shook her head, watched the wrinkled and gray faces of Alex and Maggie contort into something forlorn.

Then there was J'onn, who looked as if he had not aged a day and for a moment she wondered what it was like - to live for six centuries due to his Martian blood, to lose so many friends and people he thought of intimately as family.

Kara released a shaky sigh at a soft hand that caressed her shoulder and glanced up.

She recognized the woman, the last time she had seen her was when she was just four years old.

"Laura," the blonde sobbed.

"Hey, Mom," her daughter greeted softly.

And she looked so much like Lena with the dark hair flowing past her shoulders, aside from the blue eyes, tanner skin, and soft angles of her face.

A man trailed behind her with a little girl, his expression melancholic.

"Oh," Laura smiled, gesturing at the new guests, "This is my husband, Ethan. And our daughter - your granddaughter - Grace."

Kara sobbed, a daunting realization crashing down onto her chest she felt like she could not breathe.

She missed so much, aging with Lena, watching their daughter grow up and get married and have children of her own...

Laura wrapped her arms around her mother, and together, they let the sobs wrack their bodies as they watched Lena Danvers take her last breath.

* * *

 **9gag**

 **.com**

 **/gag/a5dj2bo**

 **Notes: Constructive criticism appreciated.**


End file.
